Levi en celo
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Levi es un omega que lleva casado tres años con Eren Jaeger un alfa. Hoy le tocaba el primer día de su celo y había encontrado dos cajas muy interesantes con que divertirse mientras su esposo no estaba. /DRABBLE ERERI/Omegaverse/Ereri


_**Mi primer fanfic sobre Shingeki no Kyojin... No pensé que haría un fic sobre otra mis ship favorita que es el Ereri pero bueno. Como siempre antes de iniciar leer el fic es OBLIGATORIO que les las advertencias y demás información que daré a continuación**_

 _ **Pareja: Ereri, es decir, Eren es activo y Levi es el pasivo**_

 _ **Propietario: Hajime Isayama es el creador del anime/manga también de los personajes**_

 _ **Advertencias: 1)Es yaoi ya sabes un chico dándole a otro chico por detrás**_

 _ **2)Habrá mención de relaciones sexuales**_

 _ **3)Universo alternativo y omegaverse**_

 _ **Ahora si puedes leer en paz y tranquilidad**_

" _ **Levi en celo"**_

Un azabache de baja estatura estaba limpiando la casa que le pertenecía junto a su esposo pero éste se encontraba trabajando así que le tocaba a él limpiar solo pero eso era lo de menos, le gustaba limpiar así que no había problema. Muchas veces su pareja le decía que no era normal que limpiara tanto que parece un obsesivo con la limpieza pero odia la suciedad no se le podía hacer nada

Revisó su lista que estaba en la nevera...

 **-Cocina LISTA**

 **-Baños LISTOS**

 **\- Sala de estar LISTA**

 **\- Pasillos LISTO**

 **\- Habitación**

\- _"Solo la habitación y termino" -_ Pensó el azabache mientra subía las escaleras para dirigirse a limpiar la habitación

 _ **...**_

En una empresa se encontraba la pareja del omega de pelo azabache, su nombre era Eren un alfa muy encantador. Era la hora del almuerzo por lo que estaba junto con sus compañeros comiendo lo que cada quien preparó o le prepararon en el caso de que estuviesen casados.

\- ¿Qué tal la comida de Levi? - Jean miraba la caja de almuerzo de su compañero de trabajo con un poco de celos – Siempre he querido saber como cocinará un omega

\- Ah lástima por ti – Eren les respondía al finalizar de digerir su comida – NO probarás la comida de MI amado esposo – Jean frunció el ceño – Además creo que no probarás la de ningún omega con tu cara de caballo jamás te casarás

Eso enfureció al beta al punto de iniciar una discusión ellos nuevamente siendo ignorados por el resto de sus compañeros que comían. El almuerzo finalizó y continuaron su trabajo como siempre

 _ **...**_

Levi al estar ordenando la ropa del closet se encontró con dos cajas medianas al final, ni rápido pero tampoco lento agarró ambas cajas para revisar que contenían si era cosas inservibles simplemente iban a la basura aunque su esposo se quejara

Abrió la primera caja mientras fruncia el ceño por lo que contenía mientras pensaba como torturar a su marido por gastar el dinero de esa manera. Y al abrir la segunda definitivamente pensó que lo iba a matar, ser viudo no era una mala opción

\- _"Maldito alfa pervertido" -_ Sus pensamientos empezaban con leves insultos hasta mayores hacia su alfa pero pararon cuando sintió un pequeño calor y un escalofrío, su mirada se dirigió al calendario que tenía en esa habitación y efectivamente este día le llegaba el celo.

Su mirada volvió a las dos cajas que tenía abiertas, la primera contenía diversos trajes como delantales, badys dolls, árabes, enfermera, ropa interior femenina y demás, al contrario de la otra caja contenía solo juguetes sexuales,condones y ludricante

\- _"¿Eren quiere que use esto?"_ \- Seguía viendo la caja de trajes mientras su omega interior se ponía inquieto - _**"Vamos, complazcamos a nuestro alfa. Él siempre cumple nuestros caprichos"**_ \- Su naturaleza gruñía con solo imaginar como reaccionaría el alfa - _**"Una recompensa para él no le caería mal"**_ \- Su racionalidad se podía ir a donde sea pero su naturaleza ganó usaría un estúpido traje esta noche como recompensa mientras su alfa cumplía su deber con el celo.

 _ **...**_

En la empresa se encontraban todos con tranquilidad no habían tantos papeles que firmar y muchos menos papeles que imprimir o sacar copia pero Eren era el más relajados de todos en la oficina. Se encontraba revisando el calendario que tenía en su mesa mientras sonreía de felicidad

\- ¿Algo bueno sucede hoy? - Preguntó un beta que llevaba de nombre Armin mientras terminaba de sacar copia a un documento de suma importancia

\- Hoy inicia el celo de Levi – Soltó el alfa casado con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras en su mente pasaban fotos de su pareja con todos los trajes que tiene en esa caja que nadie sabia (O eso pensaba). Levi con un traje de colegiada con su rostro lleno de semen por todos lados o mejor un Levi con ese traje de gato pidiendo por beber "leche", Levi usando un traje de ángel mientras se hace el inocente en el acto sexual, Levi usando el traje de diablo. De repente Levi paso a estar desnudo en cuatro con un vibrador en su interior pidiéndole a Eren que quería el suyo, sus pensamientos pervertidos pararon por el llamado de su amiga alfa Mikasa

\- Mi primo te va a expremir en estos días – Soltó un poco divertida pero la sonrisa de Eren se quitó para que sus ojos brillaran de entusiasmo

\- Levi es tan apasionado – El alfa moreno se encontraba sumamente feliz por tener una gran divertida todo el fin de semana – En nuestra luna de miel fue una fiera total, en los celos no deja que me pare de la cama – Suspiraba alegremente – Mi Levi en tan lindo ¡Lo amo tanto!

\- _"Maldito presumido"_ \- Pensaban todos pues Eren era el único de esa oficina que estaba casado a los 28 años de edad, llevaba varios años con su omega desde la preparatoria y se casaron a los 25 años cuando se estabilizaron económicamente

 _ **...**_

Por fin salió del trabajo para dirigirse a su linda casa en donde lo esperaría su esposo en la cama temblando mientras lubricaba pidiendo un alfa, su alfa... a él. Pero ya faltaba solo unas dos cuadras para llegar y lanzarse de lleno con su pareja, la cena podía esperar para otro momento.

Al llegar su casa olía a las feromonas de su pareja, a cerezas y chocolate, ese era el olor de su amada pareja dicho olor que lo volvía loco por estar embistiendo en el interior de esa apretada entrada. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que les permitió sus piernas pero nadie lo preparó para lo que sucedía en el interior de su habitación.

Levi, su Levi, su precioso omega hizo un nido con su ropa en toda la cama mientras usaba la chaqueta del trabajo que él había usado ayer mientras en sus lindas piernas estaban cubiertas con unas medias blancas muy larga que le llegaban hasta los muslo. No solo era eso, en la posición que estaba se veía por completo un consolador en su interior que estaba calmado un poco su celo mientras él no llegaba.

Su pareja estaba sudada, con su trasero al aire siendo invadido por el juguete mientras éste gemía y se retorcía llamando a él. Su miembro se coloco erecto en menos de un segundo

\- Levi mi amor – El contrario se volteo mientras gemía un poco más alto, el juguete se había movido para entrar más profundo - ¿Tan desesperado? - Se quito la corbata junto el chaleco – Ya llegue amor tu Eren, tu alfa – Se subió a la cama mientras sentía como su pareja lo abrazaba, sus brazos se colaron en su nuca mientras sus piernas en las caderas y gemía por más

\- ¡Ah, Eren! Quiero más Eren – El azabache estaba caliente demasiado, besaba el cuello de su pareja y sacaba su lengua para lamer la piel que se encontraba hasta subir al lóbulo de la oreja y morderlo mientras gemía en ese lugar volviendo loco a su pareja – Quitate la ropa anda Eren mmm

El alfa obedeció y se retiro la ropa del cuerpo lo más rápido posible quedando solo en ropa interior mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su pareja – Esto – Su mano bajo hasta la entrada del omega que gemía cada vez más – Ya no debe estar aquí – Y lo retiro ocasionando un gritillo de sorpresa y enfado en su rostro - ¿Molesto? - Metió dos de sus dedos en el interior de su omega sintiendo lo húmedo que se encontraba además de apretado – No te preocupes amor pronto tendrás algo mejor en tu interior solo espera a que te saboree un poco ¿Si?

\- ¡Si,si! Mmm ¡Eren! Ah – El contrario bajo una mano hacia la entrepierna de su compañero empezándola acariciar sabía que si volvía loco a su alfa éste se lo daría más rápido de lo que canta un gallo y eso era lo que quería

Cuando Eren le retiro la chaqueta a su pareja, quedo un momento quito casi parecía muerto. Pues quien no quedaría así al ver como su pareja tenía un bady doll de color negro en su cuerpo además de esa sonrisita lasciva en su rostro

\- Te quiero dentro ahora mismo Eren – Le dijo en un susurro en su oreja para morderla – Si haces lo que te digo usaré cada uno de esos trajes que tienes en la caja

Eren sin más penetro a su omega sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cabe destacar que se la pasaron toda la noche y madrugada haciéndolo con cada uno de esos trajes de la caja al final de todo Levi siempre era el dominante al momento de hacerlo.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Si uno cortito sobre este ship tan tierno :3 y es mi primera vez haciéndo un fic de ellos así que quedo muy Occ ¿No?**_

 _ **Pero bueno, se que dije que el siguiente fic sería de Otayurio pero es que ya tenía la trama para este fic pero aun nada para ese... Esperen no se preocupen saldrá... Algún día XD**_

 _ **Nos vemos, besos, los quiero. Dejen su comentario**_

 _ **Se despide:**_ _ **ElizabethSullivan21**_


End file.
